


Lucky

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, storytime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: “Can I have a story tonight?” He asks his parents, eyes wide and hopeful.“Aren’t you getting a little old for that?” Monty chuckles, but obliges as he tucks his son into bed. “Once upon a time, on a ship called the Ark-”“No!” Jordan chides, sounding more like a young child than an eleven-year old boy. “I want one from the dropship days.”Or the one where Harper and Monty tell the story of Unity Day.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and since I'm still emo about the Season 5 finale, I thought I'd write some Marper fluff to make myself feel better. Enjoy!

Today was one of those days, the days when Jordan spent nearly all his time in the cryo room. He peered into people’s cryo pods and pointed, asking his parents if they knew this or that person. More often than not, Monty and Harper had never even met them and ended up creating a tale that they thought Jordan would like to hear.

“Can I have a bedtime story tonight?” He asks his parents, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Aren’t you getting a little old for that?” Monty chuckles, but obliges as he tucks his son into bed. “Once upon a time, on a ship called the Ark-”

“No!” Jordan chides, sounding more like a young child than an eleven-year old boy. “I want one from the dropship days.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve heard all the dropship stories, son. We weren’t there very long, you know.”

Harper walks closer to the bed and plops down next to her husband. “Maybe not.”

“Once upon a time,” she begins, “Our heroes were fighting the grounders, tooth and nail, to protect the ground they had landed upon. Some people, though, some people thought the grounders could be good. One of the leaders of the 100, the Princess, decided to meet with the leader of the grounders to try and make peace. To be safe, she brought back up, including the Guard and the Boy with the Goggles.”

Jordan knows by now who all the characters are, their real names, but when Monty and Harper trade off stories, they keep using the aliases, maybe because it’s tradition, maybe because they don’t want to think about their friends, so close to them and yet so far.

“In the trees, hiding, there was an army of grounders, ready to pounce and shoot their arrows at the Princess. The Boy with the Goggles saw them and warned everyone, creating chaos where there might have been peace.” She pauses. “Everyone thought the boy was a hero, and everyone wanted to be his friend and listen to his tale of life or death against the grounders. Even the… Fighter,” She rolls her eyes at her own alias, a name given by Monty, not one she labeled herself, “wanted to be his friend, but when she asked, he only had eyes for the Butterfly Girl.”

“But the Butterfly Girl had wanted peace, more than anyone. And the two were left fighting, both thinking they had done the right thing more than anyone.” Monty finished the story for her.

Jordan frowned, furrowing his little eyebrows. “But who was really right?”

“I guess there’s no way to know, not anymore.” Monty answers. “If he hadn’t called out, the warriors in the trees might have attacked. But they also might not have, and maybe a truce could have been made. In the end, we all have to make choices, but there’s no way to know if they were the right ones.”

“Like you,” Jordan replies, surprising his parents. “Deciding whether to go into cryo or live life on the ship?”

“No,” Harper replies immediately. “We did the right thing.” No hesitation.

Monty grabs her hand and smiles. “Because if we went to sleep, we wouldn’t have you.”

They leave their son with a kiss on the forehead each. Once they get into the hallway, Harper melts into Monty’s embrace.

“I mean it, you know.” She says. “I’d never regret this.”

“Even though we can’t see our friends?”

“Even then. You and Jordan… you’re my world, Monty.”

Monty smiles against the back of her head, “Even though you tried to hook up with Jasper first?”

“You remember that?” She laughs.

“It was in your story!” He replies. “But even if it wasn’t, I remember. I thought he was the craziest person alive back then. You have this gorgeous girl coming up to you and turn her down? Half of what we talked about back then was girls; I couldn’t believe it.”

“Please,” Harper scoffs, “You didn’t even know who I was back then.”

“I always had eyes for you.”

“You’re disgusting,” Harper replies, a smile in her voice. She’ll never know how she ended up so lucky, but she’s thankful for the life she has.


End file.
